


Mondes Alternés

by VioletBottle



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Code Lyoko season 3, Drama, Eventual Romance, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Other, alternative universes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBottle/pseuds/VioletBottle
Summary: Les missions se répètent et se ressemblent pour les Lyoko-guerriers, pris entre vie d'adolescents et quotidien de héros... Jusqu'à leur départ forcé pour une étrange mission, où X.A.N.A va prouver l'étendue de sa force et éprouver les liens du groupe. Ils vont devoir se confronter à leur plus grand ennemi pour retrouver leur monde: le doute.
Kudos: 2





	1. Monde 0, Terre. Entrée 1 : Same time, same place.

**MONDE 0**

**TERRE, France, Région Parisienne.**

La lumière s'abattit sur Yumi comme un voile bienfaiteur qui lui permît de se laisser aller. Quelques instants plus tôt sur Lyoko, elle n'avait eu que le temps de sentir le laser du Krabe lui percer le dos, l'expulsant du champ de bataille dans une explosion de données virtuelles. Elle avait tout juste entendu son propre cri, puis s'était évaporée vers le monde réel, avec une précision si connue qu'elle pourrait expliquer chaque sensation traversant chaque pixel. Du moins en était-elle persuadée à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Terre. Elle croyait qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à cette sensation de désagrégement mais, comme au premier jour, le malaise la prit et elle dût s'accroupir afin que son esprit puisse se remettre en place. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré tombèrent devant son visage et constituèrent un chaotique rempart à la lumière de la salle des scanners. Fort heureusement, elle n'entendit pas les scanners voisins s'activer, signe qu'elle seule avait été abattue pour le moment. Elle en profita pour fermer les yeux et souffler calmement, intimant à son cœur éprouvé de ralentir la cadence.

La routine, en définitive.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Ce n'était pas une vie, ça… Pourtant, les missions n'étaient pas vraiment exceptionnelles, depuis une semaine ou deux elles se répétaient même quotidiennement, et sans le moindre effort d'originalité de la part de leur ennemi X.AN.A : un incident dans le monde réel, alors on fonce se faire virtualiser, on anéantit deux ou trois monstres au passage, un des Lyoko-guerrier se fait avoir pour la forme, mais au final Aelita arrive sans problème majeur à la tour infectée. Dans quelques instants Jérémie lancerait le « Retour vers le Passé », et ça suffirait jusqu'à la prochaine alerte. Ce genre de routine épaterait n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, voire même susciterait l'envie. Certes, raconté ainsi cela prenait des airs de série télévisée super-populaire, mais ce serait bien, selon Yumi, que le scénariste se renouvelle un peu… Ou qu'au moins il fournisse l'aspirine.

— Non, ma fille, ça ne va plus, tu plaisantes comme Odd maintenant…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour rejoindre Jérémie que, finalement, le scanner voisin du sien s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon brun et exténué. Ulrich apparut pantelant, mais essayant de garder bonne figure. Il se retint de s'effondrer en remarquant Yumi, toujours accroupie et se contenta de prendre appui sur la paroi de son passe-mondes. Il lança un petit sourire encourageant à son amie.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, j'ai juste la tête un peu retournée… se contenta de répondre la jeune japonaise sans plus de conviction.

L'explication parut plausible au jeune homme, qui s'abstint de commentaires et lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire compatissant. Lui aussi se lassait quelque peu de leur routine. Elle l'avait bien remarqué, quand il observait rêveusement les étudiants du collège Kadic réviser un devoir qui, au moins, avait le mérite de n'avoir rien de commun avec le précédent. Venant d'Ulrich, ça voulait tout dire. Mais bon...

Certes, ils n'avaient pas signé de contrats de sang pour avoir cette vie. Ca leur était plutôt tombé dessus à l'improviste. Un beau jour, ce Jérémie Belpois, garçon solitaire et premier de la classe de quatrième du collège Kadic en région parisienne, s'était aventuré dans une usine désaffectée à la recherche de pièces pour un devoir de physique… Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu dénicher était un genre de salle de contrôle, puis une autre remplie de drôles de cabines de douches, et enfin celle de l'interrupteur. Face à l'inconnu, il avait fait ce qui ne s'imposait pas, c'est-à-dire appuyer sur le gros bouton. Redonnant ainsi la vie et la conscience à une adolescente virtuelle aux cheveux roses et aux oreilles d'elfe, mais surtout amnésique. Jérémie l'a pris comme un défi : il allait rendre la mémoire à cette fille, et comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette usine. Cependant, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que la vraie catastrophe n'arrive : elle s'appelait X.A.N.A, avait un œil stylisé en guise de signature et un goût prononcé pour l'Apocalypse pour tout trait de personnalité. Du moins c'est comme ça que le virus qui cohabitait avec l'elfe virtuelle dans son monde, nommé Lyoko, leur avait paru, à elle et à ses compagnons de lutte, Odd Della Robia et Ulrich Stern. Yumi avait voulu appeler les autorités, mais Jérémie était catégorique : les adultes ne feraient rien de bien à son amie virtuelle, qui entre temps s'était souvenue de son nom : Aelita. L'insistance désespérée de Jérémie avait convaincue Yumi, et la voilà guerrière virtuelle pour aider Aelita à lancer le Code Lyoko, le seul moyen de contrecarrer les plans de X.A.N.A., au nez et à la barbe de tout adulte responsable. En somme, ils s'étaient liés avec un génie transi d'amour pour une avatar amnésique au passé trouble et, somme toute, adorable. Ce n'était pas un lien officiel, mais de l' _amitié_. Encore pire. Plaisant, oui, mais essayez donc de vous en séparer un temps, quand frôler la mort n'est plus une activité facile à surmonter, ou que vous rêvez d'un peu d'insouciance, tant que vous avec encore l'âge d'y goûter... Mais qu'importe, Yumi comprenait que leur cause valait le sacrifice. Elle était une amie loyale, et ne trahirait pas sa promesse faite à Jérémie. Et puis, au fond, même si Ulrich pensait la même chose que Yumi, il adorait jouer les héros. Et il y avait William Dunbar, ce camarade de classe un peu trop curieux qui, à la suite de quelques dysfonctionnements au sein du groupe, avait fini piraté par le virus et était devenu son redoutable servant. Impossible de renoncer maintenant, alors qu'ils devaient le sauver. Alors malgré ses baisses de régime, il finirait par se remettre remettre en selle. Inutile de lui en parler. Ils se comprenaient, depuis le temps.

— Viens, allons voir notre génie avant qu'il nous ramène à ce midi…

* * *

Jérémie n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lancer le Retour vers le Passé. S'il suivait la logique de l'attaque du jour, il reviendrait au réfectoire, à l'heure du déjeuner. Maudite, maudite heure du déjeuner. Le souvenir lui revint à cette éventualité, avec la subtilité de Kiwi, le clébard clandestin d'Odd, vous réveillant de grand matin alors que vous faisiez un rêve exquis. Il frotta l'arête de son nez comme si l'animal venait réellement de le lécher. Il donnerait beaucoup de choses pour que, pour une fois, le monde constate la catastrophe qui avait failli annihiler l'humanité, et tant pis si elle devait devenir folle sous l'ignorance de sa vraie cause. Mais c'était impossible. Chaque attaque de X.A.N.A qui avait provoqué de trop lourdes conséquences devait se résoudre dans un Retour vers le Passé, quelques instants avant le début de l'attaque, alors que le virus était cette fois-ci désactivé. C'était la règle, afin que personne ne meure ou ne souffre de la quête de vérité de Jérémie et ses amis. Pourtant, si seulement rien qu'une fois, une seule petite fois, pour ne pas devoir revivre cet horrible moment… Le génie se laissa retomber sur son immense siège et soupira. Il n'aimait pas penser ainsi. C'était tellement ridicule de souhaiter enfreindre son propre devoir pour ce genre de bêtises, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout son être repoussait avec force l'instant où il devrait appuyer sur la touche fatale.

Ca ne partait pas si mal, pourtant. Enfin, disons pas _plus_ mal. Il s'était décidé ce matin à parler à Aelita, pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et après toutes les nuits blanches passées à dévoiler, indice après indice, le mystère qui entourait Aelita, ses liens avec Lyoko, et l'implication douteuse de son père dans un projet aussi révolutionnaire que dangereux… Il voulait se jeter à l'eau. Il aimait sa protégée, de tout son coeur. Diable, il avait même donné sa jeunesse pour elle, mis sa vie entre parenthèse, et l'aurait sacrifiée à plusieurs reprises si c'était la seule solution ! Il ne pouvait plus douter de ce qu'il ressentait, et ne voulait pas douter que ça puisse être réciproque.

Il avait tout prévu : Odd avait trouvé un nouveau jeu vidéo _ il ne savait pas comment, et s'en fichait _, Yumi avait un devoir de français à préparer et Ulrich... Eh bien, Ulrich n'avait rien de particulier, mais en voyant l'excitation angoissée dans les yeux de l'idiot qui lui servait d'ami, il se proposa de rester avec Odd afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne soit pas prit d'une faim subite et mal venue. Tout s'était arrangé en moins de deux minutes, il n'avait même pas eu à s'expliquer. Jusque là, tout allait très bien, donc.

Pour la deuxième partie de son plan, Jérémie n'était exceptionnellement pas resté traîner au dernier cours de la matinée, afin de s'assurer d'avoir la meilleure table au fond du self, celle contre la fenêtre et qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cour du collège... Ce n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de mieux en matière de romantisme, mais dans le peu de temps qui lui était imparti avant la reprise des cours, c'était acceptable ; et comme, au moins, c'était familier à Aelita, il était sûr que ça lui plairait... Il parvint même à se retenir d'allumer son ordinateur portable avant le déjeuner : cette fois-ci, il ne se cacherait pas derrière un écran ! De plus, ce jour là il y avait frites au menu, ce qui encore une fois n'était romantique qu'aux yeux d'un collégien interne, mais cependant ça garantissait l'absence de batailles de nourriture impromptues. Aucun adolescent sain d'esprit ne voulait gâcher des frites pour une bataille.

Tout lui souriait vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se rater !

Sauf que... Il avait omis un détail, oh trois fois rien. X.A.N.A. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Tous les téléphones se sont mis à sonner autour d'eux dans une simultanéité presque ironique. Mais tout ce que reçurent les adolescents était une série de codes pirates, eux aussi paraissant rire de l'air mortifié et déconfit du génie. Aelita n'avait rien voulu savoir d'autre, trop angoissée par l'évidence d'un assaut, et ni une ni deux, il fallut allumer l'ordinateur. Une rapide vérification avait prouvé ses craintes : la tour du territoire de la banquise apparaissait entourée du trop familier halo rouge, signe que le virus avait lancé une attaque. Puis comme d'habitude tout était allé très vite : les Lyoko-guerriers prévenus sont arrivés à l'usine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour maudire X.A.N.A et ont été sur le pied de guerre encore plus rapidement. Jérémie, lui, avait rejoint la salle de contrôle de l'usine, d'où il trônait en chef de bataille, lançant les ordres à ses troupes et se préparant à les guider jusqu'à la tour incriminée. Montée des soldats dans les scanners, virtualisation des troupes, rencontre avec des ennemis, pan-pan-boum-pshiou, la musique était connue. Pas d'accroc ; Aelita venait d'atteindre leur objectif. Comme les autres fois, Jérémie n'avait maintenant plus qu'à lancer une dernière manœuvre, et tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sauf que maintenant, il ne se sentait plus le courage de parler à sa princesse. Il s'était vraiment senti motivé au réveil... Mais après toute cette agitation, il s'était détourné de son but et tout son courage s'était envolé. Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'entrée en matière qu'il avait préparé, histoire de ne pas se retrouver bloqué devant elle ! C'était sûr, il allait passer pour un idiot fini. Une fois de plus...

— Hé Jérémie, tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? s'exclama soudain une voix près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et croisa le regard inquiet de Yumi, contrastant avec celui amusé d'Ulrich. Ce dernier se doutait bien de ce qui tracassait son ami, il avait vu la même crainte le matin même. A la différence près que cette fois, ces yeux reflétaient une confiance quelque peu écornée... Combien de fois cela lui était arrivé, à lui ? A croire que X.A.N.A le faisait exprès, et n'avait réellement pour toute ambition que de les maintenir au stade de célibataires malchanceux... Il laissa échapper un petit rire frustré à cette pensée, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle lui lança une moue interrogatrice à laquelle il feignit l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de ce genre de choses, il aurait tout le loisir de le faire le lendemain, quand Jérémie traverserait les couloirs du collège comme un âme en peine cherchant du regard un endroit où s'enterrer à jamais. Ca lui passerait ensuite. Ulrich connaissait son ami et son inaltérable motivation quand il s'agissait de détruire X.A.N.A. Dès la prochaine avancée, cet incident serait oublié. Et, avec un peu de chance, trois mois plus tard il se réveillerait, à nouveau convaincu que "cette fois, c'est la bonne, tout est prévu et calculé, j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et prévu les plus mauvais, il ne peut rien se passer de mal". Il se pencha sur le génie et lui murmura avec connivence :

— Allez, tu feras comme si de rien n'était, après tout elle ne savait pas que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, non ?

— Si... soupira Jérémie en se frottant l'arête de son nez à nouveau. Je lui avait dit qu'on serait seuls parce que je devais lui parler...

— Ah, ça c'est ballot... Eh bien, je me propose de venir vous déranger avec Odd, ça fera une bonne diversion pour changer de sujet ! Je pourrais même lui détourner le regard pour que tu t'enfuies !

Jérémie ne parut pas plus motivé, mais consentit à admettre que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle sous prétexte que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Dès qu'Aelita entra le Code Lyoko, Jérémie prit une grande respiration et, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, prononça la conclusion rituelle de la mission :

— Retour vers le passé.

* * *

Comme l'avait imaginé Ulrich, le lendemain fut difficile pour Jérémie, qui s'appliqua à éviter le regard interrogateur d'Aelita. Certes, Ulrich et Odd avaient fait une bonne diversion (le blondinet avait même été jusqu'à déclencher une bataille de nourriture, avec l'air mortifié de celui qu'on forçait à renier ses Dieux, ce qui selon Odd n'était qu' _à peine_ exagéré), mais le résultat était le même : Jérémie se sentait comme un parfait crétin. Si seulement Lyoko et tout ce que ça impliquait n'existaient pas...

— Remarque Jérémie, si on avait pas tout ça, tu n'aurais jamais connu Aelita, tenta Ulrich.

— Ouais, mais il n'aurait pas de peine de coeur du coup, lança Odd dans ce qui lui semblait être un second degré palpable.

Tout ce qu'il put palper fut le poing d'Ulrich contre son épaule, pour lui intimer d'être un peu plus intelligent ou, au pire, de la fermer.

— Je voulais dire... T'inquiète, t'y arrivera mon pote ! Reprit le plaisantin en tapotant le dos de Jérémie, qui de toute façon semblait dans un monde lointain.

— J'aurais dû lui envoyer une lettre... Ou le lui dire tant qu'elle était sur Lyoko hier... La mission était tranquille, ça ne les auraient pas dérangés, William n'était même pas là... Marmonnait-il en boucle.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Inutile de se torturer davantage.

Devant lui, deux jeunes adolescents se câlinaient amoureusement, le renvoyant à sa propre impasse avec Aelita. Décidément, le monde extérieur n'était pas ce qui lui fallait cet après-midi là. Il jeta lourdement son sac sur son épaule et, après avoir ronchonné quelques vagues paroles d'excuse, il remonta dans son dortoir, décidé à faire encore ce qu'il faisait de mieux : étudier X.A.N.A.

Il alluma son ordinateur, connecté au réseau de Lyoko, et commença sa recherche, un peu au hasard au début. De toute façon, il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour avoir un plan de travail correct. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quel programme suffirait. Il navigua sans conviction, puis croisa un signe parmi tous les savants messages que lui renvoyait la machine : une trace d'action de William. Il était tranquillement immobile, juste au bord d'une falaise, visiblement pas inquiété le moins du monde par la Mer Numérique. Il était peut-être dans un genre de méditation...

Penser à son ancien camarade lui fit un pincement au cœur : il n'y avait pas seulement la possibilité qu'il n'aurait jamais connu Aelita, comme l'avait dit Ulrich, mais aussi celle qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais été amis, qu'ils auraient basculé vers X.A.N.A... Qu'en aurait-il été alors ? Que se passerait-il si jamais l'un d'eux venait à tomber de l'autre côté ? Et si c'était Aelita... Jérémie en trembla. Il savait que la confiance qu'il accordait à ses camarades en les envoyant combattre était un cadeau empoisonné. Car après tout, reviendraient-ils toujours de leurs missions ? Il suffirait d'un imprévu, d'un seul, et tout pourrait être remis en question. Le génie avait toujours craint cela. Et si... Non, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Se retrouver son ennemi... C'était au dessus de son entendement. N'empêche que la peur subsistait...

Peut-être que s'il essayait d'être un chef plus sûr de lui, plus décidé, les Lyoko-guerriers seraient protégés des doutes et de la tentation de rejoindre X.A.N.A s'il voulait un jour essayer de les convaincre... C'est parce que William s'était senti à l'écart du groupe qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir, pour finalement tomber dans les griffes de l'ennemi. Il fallait apprendre de cette erreur. Jérémie ne la referait pas deux fois. Il ferait tout pour conserver l'unité.

Il resta à fixer l'écran, occupé à s'auto-motiver, quand soudain le signal habituel retentit : tour activée ! Il appela ses amis. Tout reprenait encore, et encore, et prit dans le feu de l'action, le cerveau du groupe commença à repousser ses peurs. Quand on combat une puissance destructrice, avoir des doutes ne sert à rien...

* * *

— Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de X.A.N.A, tempêta Yumi dans l'ascenseur la menant, elle et les Lyoko-guerriers, vers le labo de l'usine.

L'attaque précédente ayant eu lieu la veille, tous étaient dans un état de nerfs assez conséquent, mais il fallait reconnaitre que Yumi les surpassaient.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une grosse alerte, annonça Jérémie. Le signal n'avait rien de particulier, c'était vraiment comme d'habitude...

— Encore mieux, marmonna Yumi.

— C'est vrai qu'il nous balade dans des missions sans importance, nota Aelita, songeuse. On dirait qu'il n'attaque pas avec un but derrière la tête, comme s'il avait mit de côté ses plans diaboliques...

— Méfiance toutefois, corrigea Jérémie. Ce sont peut-être des tentatives de nous épuiser. Ou de détourner notre attention d'un véritable assaut à venir.

Cette dernière remarque plongea l'équipe dans un silence pensif. Ils savaient tous que X.A.N.A n'entrait jamais en action juste pour passer le temps ; si leurs rencontres étaient si conventionnelles depuis quelques temps, il y avait forcément une raison à ça...

Pour tous, l'idée qu'il veuille les épuiser semblait la plus probable. Après tout, ils sortaient toujours exsangues et nerveux du champ de bataille, à l'instar de Yumi, et il était possible qu'à l'usure, ils finissent par tomber d'épuisement...

— Raison de plus donc pour lui botter les fesses rapidement ! Conclut Odd avec entrain, entraînant le groupe dans sa motivation.

L'ascenseur arriva finalement à destination, ouvrant aux héros la perspective de l'affrontement à venir. Ils approchèrent des ordinateurs, se préparant à tout type de mission. Apparemment, une tour s'infectait dans le territoire de la banquise à nouveau. Cela commençait effectivement à devenir étrange : rares étaient les jours où X.A.N.A répétait le même schéma, si on exceptait les derniers temps... Il était peut-être un programme, n'empêche qu'il n'était jamais aussi répétitif aussi longtemps... Mais malgré cette sensation étrange, Aelita, Yumi et Odd retournèrent vers l'ascenseur, direction les scanners. Ulrich passa son tour, après tout ils allaient avoir cours d'ici peu, et si la situation ne leur permettait pas d'être à l'heure, il faudrait quelqu'un pour couvrir les héroïques absents.

Jérémie attendit comme d'habitude le signal de ses amis pour lancer la virtualisation. Il pianota sur son clavier de ses doigts experts, l'attention rivée sur les glyphes défilant à l'écran. Soudain, il perçut une ligne rouge. Intrigué, il s'arrêta de taper : elle n'avait rien d'une ligne de code, c'était une phrase !

_**Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?** _

Jérémie la lut une dizaine de fois sans s'arrêter. C'était une blague ? D'où sortait cette question, de X.A.N.A ? Depuis quand communiquait-il ainsi avec Jérémie ? Le questionnement d'Aelita dans l'ascenseur le frappa : le virus se comportait bizarrement, ces derniers temps... Et si c'était un piège ? Les intuitions de la jeune fille s'étaient rarement révélées fausses... Mais cette phrase avait tout d'une mise en garde : c'est comme si le programme lui laissait une chance de faire machine arrière... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le génie ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait lui envoyer un tel message...

— Eh bien Jérémie, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? lança Ulrich, assis en tailleur derrière lui.

D'où il était, il semblait ne pas pouvoir voir l'écran, et donc la « phrase », ce qui soulagea le jeune blond. Il se rappela ses nouvelles résolutions, il devait paraitre fort aux yeux de ses amis pour que jamais plus il n'y ait de problèmes. Et puis, il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une provocation de X.A.N.A : si le génie faisait part de ses inquiétudes aux guerriers, ils n'allaient pas être confiants au combat et seraient plus enclins à commettre des erreurs... La fatigue jouait sûrement sur ses capacités de jugement : ce n'était qu'une tentative de la part de leur ennemi de les affaiblir, le mieux était de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu. Jérémie reporta son attention sur l'écran et parvint sans encombre à la page de virtualisation.

— Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita

Encore quelques lignes de codes, et ce serait bon.

N'empêche qu'il n'arriva pas à se retirer cette question de la tête. Pourquoi ?

— Transfert Odd.

Et si la virtualisation ratait ?

— Transfert Yumi.

Et si le danger était plus grand que d'habitude ?

— Transfert Aelita.

Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'un de ses amis passait ce rituel ?

— Virtualisation.

Les avatars d'Odd, Yumi et Aelita parvinrent dans le monde de Lyoko sans encombre. Jérémie se laissa aller contre son siège, sous le regard intrigué d'Ulrich. Le brun s'avança vers les ordinateurs afin de veiller sur l'évolution des Lyoko-guerriers, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

— Jérémie... C'est quoi, ça ?

Le génie rouvrit les yeux, sentant son coeur s'accélérer brutalement. Ce qui s'affichait à l'écran n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Et ça n'augurait de rien de bon.

Par dessus le plan du territoire où évoluaient les avatars s'étaient affiché, en grand, une nouvelle phrase écarlate :

_**Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça** _

* * *

  
  



	2. Monde 0, Terre. Entrée 2 : What if we break down.

**MONDE 0**

**TERRE, France, Région Parisienne.**

Jérémie relut la phrase plusieurs fois, espérant que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ç'en avait l'air. _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Ce n'était plus un simple avertissement. X.A.N.A, ou peu importe qui, lui signifiait clairement que s'il avait commis une erreur, il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Que s'il s'agissait d'un piège, il y était plongé tête la première et les yeux fermés. _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Pourtant, il avait suivi la même procédure que d'habitude... L'attaque n'était pas d'envergure et les avatars des Lyoko-Guerriers n'avaient rien montré d'alarmant... Alors quoi ? A quel moment le bug a eu lieu ? Qu'est-ce qui avait raté, quelle ligne était fausse, quelle commande était viciée ? Jérémie avait beau chercher, rien ne lui paraissait suspect ou probable. Et en même temps, tout avait été si mécanique… Il ne se souvenait pas de tout dans le détail… Une faute de frappe, peut-être ? Un protocole oublié pendant la conversation ? Il craignait qu'avec si peu d'indices, revenir sur ses pas serait trop long et hasardeux… Et surtout, surtout, ça n'indiquait en rien la nature du danger. Si X.A.N.A se cachait bien derrière tout ça (de toute façon, Jérémie ne voyait pas d'autre ennemi que lui), alors il avait prit soin de laisser Jérémie dans le brouillard, sans indice ni possibilité d'en trouver.

Le génie ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Et tant que ce serait ainsi, il ne pourrait rien faire.

— Jérémie, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Insista Ulrich à côté de lui, la voix légèrement perchée.

— Du... Du calme, X.A.N.A doit vouloir nous troubler, rien de plus, tenta de se convaincre le garçon blond, comptant sur cette théorie pour garder le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'enquit la voix inquiète d'Aelita depuis Lyoko. Vous avez un problème?

— Hum... Non non, ne faites pas attention, concentrez-vous sur la tour, esquiva le chef alors que les lettres écarlates disparaissaient de l'écran avec une lenteur inquiétante. A priori vous n'en n'êtes pas loin, et pour le moment vous avez la route dégagée. Soyez prudents.

— Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour nous! S'exclama Odd de son entrain habituel.

Ulrich foudroya son ami du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre le contrôle ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, Jérémie avait déjà été pris de panique; mais même alors, il tentait de comprendre la situation, ne cessait jamais de combattre l'imprévu et ne tenait pas ses amis à l'écart. C'était pour cela que les Lyoko-guerriers lui renouvelaient leur confiance, mission après mission. De plus, c'était toujours après chaque menace plus étrange que d'habitude qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant vers la victoire totale. C'était pourquoi Jérémie ne laissait jamais rien passer.

Mais en ce moment, non. Il ignorait purement et simplement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal. Ne serait-ce que par sécurité pour ceux partis au champ de bataille, il aurait dû les prévenir...

Ulrich fut tenté d'arracher le micro du génie et d'avertir ses camarades. Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui lui rappela que celui qui comprenait quelque chose aux codes binaires et autres langages informatiques, c'était son ami. Depuis son trône, il régnait sur la salle de contrôle. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien, peut-être qu'il se méfiait trop...

Soudain une attaque surprise toucha Yumi. Ulrich vit sur l'écran dix points de vie lui être retirés: sans même s'en rendre compte, il se crispa contre le dossier du siège de Jérémie et serra les dents.

— Bon sang, par derrière, les lâches...

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient préoccupés par des sentiments de noblesse, sourit Jérémie en scrutant le territoire. Il y a tout un groupe qui arrive vers vous, faites attention. Et toi Ulrich, inutile d'être aussi sur les dents, Yumi sait se défendre.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, marmonna le jeune homme, qui se trouvait d'un coup ridicule.

Évidemment que la jeune femme pouvait se battre. Elle avait déjà démontré n'avoir besoin de personne pour affronter les sbires de X.A.N.A.

N'empêche.

Le petit groupe de Krabes fit face aux Lyoko-Guerriers. Aelita se tint en retrait tandis qu'Odd et Yumi se mirent en garde, prêt à tirer au premier mouvement d'approche.

Un premier laser rata sa cible et lança les hostilités. Il alla s'écraser contre un rocher, à quelques mètres d'Odd, qui arma ses flèches laser. Aussitôt, le Krabe se retourna et chargea sa prochaine attaque, droit dans la ligne de mire d'Aelita. La princesse lui tournait le dos et n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'éclat rouge jaillit du monstre et fila vers sa cible. Soudain, le félin violet s'interposa entre le second tir et Aelita, et répliqua alors que la jeune femme bondissait sur le côté. L'éclair menaçant la frôla, mais aucun dégât. La flèche laser d'Odd, elle, atteignit l'ennemi de plein fouet. Non loin, Yumi envoya voler avec une redoutable précision un de ses éventails qui parvint à trancher deux Krabes, dans un tourbillon sifflant.

— Bravo! Applaudit Ulrich, tendu devant la scène comme s'il y était.

— Bientôt, _Ulrich_ ne pourra plus me suivre, taquina Odd en tirant une nouvelle flèche laser victorieuse, provoquant une moue boudeuse chez son compagnon. Je gagne cette partie !

— Tu la gagnais, tu veux dire ! Corrigea Yumi en récupérant son deuxième éventail, alors qu'un dernier Krabe explosa à quelques mètres. Trois à deux, mon petit Odd !

— Ca suffit, n'oubliez pas que vous avez une mission, plaisanta Jérémie. La tour est derrière vous, Aelita tu peux foncer en faisant attention.

Mais alors qu'elle tourna le dos à ses amis, l'image se mit à sauter telle une vieille VHS. Un bruit strident résonna depuis les enceintes des machines. On aurait cru le dernier râle d'une banshee. Les garçons se replièrent de surprise en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

— Jérémie, bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est encore?! Cria Ulrich en tentant de couvrir le vacarme.

Le génie ne répondit pas. Il essaya de garder les yeux concentrés sur l'écran dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre de vue la situation. Mais ce qu'il avait devant lui était incohérent. Les onglets de codes distordus s'entremêlaient. Les plans du territoire s'écartelaient. Impossible d'y discerner quoi que ce soit. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit: X.A.N.A. C'était une attaque de X.A.N.A. Et cette fois, il s'en prenait directement à Jérémie. Sur son terrain, sur ses machines.

Soudain, une peur plus puissante le frappa.

— Le Supercalculateur!

Ulrich n'en attendit pas plus avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Jérémie n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Son ami descendit dans les tréfonds de l'Usine. Le génie bondit de son siège, autant pour s'éloigner de la source du cri que dans l'espoir de rejoindre Ulrich dans le Supercalculateur. Si le problème venait de là, le jeune homme seul ne pourrait rien !

Mais au moment où l'ascenseur cessa sa chute, le son cessa aussi. Un silence pesant, électrique, envahit alors la salle des machines. Seul sonnait aux oreilles de Jérémie la pulsation de son coeur, alors que le calme le paralysait. Il lui semblait qu'une présence, lourde et glaciale, frôlait son dos. Sa nuque. Le sommet de son crâne. Ses côtes. Il lui parut même qu'un murmure se glissait près de sa joue. Il respira plus fort encore. Il n'osa pas bouger. Et si ses ordinateurs lui renvoyaient un nouveau communiqué rouge... Ou pire...

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes _ ou minute, le garçon n'en savait rien _ avant qu'il n'ose reporter une attention fébrile sur les écrans. Il sursauta d'anticipation; mais tout ce qui lui fit face était l'image du territoire des Glaces. Vide. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Ni ennemis, ni alliés. Pas même la tour. Où avaient-ils pu passer ? Était-ce un bug d'affichage ? Oui, sans doute… Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Forcément. Pourquoi s'être contenté de n'effacer que des éléments du territoire, alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de l'éliminer totalement ? Ce qui se passait ne ressemblait pas au X.A.N.A que le génie connaissait. Le plus probable était un bug.

Jérémie s'approcha doucement, en mesurant chaque pas. Il s'attendait à ce que le cri reprenne. Après tout, dans les films d'horreur c'était toujours quand tout était calme que le monstre surgissait et saisissait le héros, n'est ce pas? Mais rien ne survint. Il put s'assoir sans que rien ne l'assaille. Il resta planté là, tremblant d'anticipation, face à l'ordinateur, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Le silence jouait de la pointe du couteau près de sa gorge. Il préféra attendre que quelque chose vienne à lui. Il n'osait pas lever la main et agir, et peut-être se tromper…

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna depuis son casque de chef. Son coeur rata quelques coups. Le garçon se tourna brutalement vers l'objet, un cri de surprise étouffé dans sa poitrine. Il tendit une main terrorisée et prit le casque, devenu entre ses doigts aussi dangereux qu'une grenade dégoupillée. Avec une lenteur incertaine, il le posa sur son crâne et l'ajusta.

— Allô ? Interpella Jérémie d'une voix faible.

— Toujours confiant ?

La voix n'avait rien d'humaine. Plutôt une machine à l'élocution exceptionnellement réaliste. On n'aurait su dire si c'était une voix féminine ou masculine, d'enfant ou d'adulte tant elle était informatisée. Elle avait des accents de réjouissance contenue, d'ironie fière. Qui que ce fût à l'autre bout du fil, il ou elle voulait montrer au jeune homme sa supériorité dans la situation. Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute du responsable de ce chaos.

Jérémie se sentit pousser un tout petit aplomb. Entendre la voix de l'ennemi, c'était comme s'en rapprocher un peu, le rendre plus réel et donc, espérait-il, plus vulnérable. Si c'était X.A.N.A, il s'abaissait à le contacter, ce qui prouvait la singularité de l'attaque. C'était sa chance! En tant que chef, tout gonflé de sa promesse d'être irréprochable, il se devait de remporter ce rapport de force. Peut-être pourrait-il même soutirer des informations sur ce qui se tramait… Il prit une grande inspiration, qu'il fit de son mieux pour camoufler derrière un ton ferme :

— Qui êtes vous ?

— En voilà une drôle de réponse, se moqua la voix sans la moindre trace de rire dans ses inflexions. Tu ne devines pas ?

— X.A.N.A ?

— Je suis déçu. On se connait, pourtant.

… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse qui ne voulait rien dire ? Elle ne prouvait ni que c'était X.A.N.A, ni que c'était quelqu'un d'autre... Jérémie respira lentement, déterminé à garder son calme face à l'adversaire. _"Si c'est une machine, ses réponses sont automatiques. Elles n'ont aucun sens de provocation. Je ne dois pas entrer dans le jeu."_

_—_ C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ?

— Oui et non. Je sais ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tu l'ignores vraiment ?

Jérémie ne sut comment le prendre. Évidemment qu'il l'ignorait. Il n'était pas du camp de ceux qui provoquent les catastrophes. Il n'avait jamais été responsable d'aussi gros problèmes.

— Oui, je suis avec les gentils, moi.

— En es-tu bien sûr ?

La question cogna Jérémie en pleine poitrine. C'était une blague ? L'attaquer sur ce terrain alors qu'il y a une heure dans son dortoir, il s'était interrogé sur les hypothétiques tendances maléfiques des Lyoko-Guerriers ? Comment l'ennemi pouvait savoir ? En tout cas, il était bien informé et savait où frapper.

Mais ça, le génie ne voulut pas le laisser transparaître. Pas question de faiblir. Il devait se montrer sûr et déterminé.

— Je connais mes amis, j'en suis sûr. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils s'en sortent, toujours.

— Culotté de me dire ça, alors que tu ne sais pas où ils sont dans l'immédiat.

Jérémie regarda avec horreur l'écran. Pourquoi la logique ne l'avait pas heurté plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié sa théorie ? Oubliant son aplomb, il lança une recherche, sonda chaque territoire, espérant le moindre signe… Ses doigts glissaient maladroitement sur les touches, cherchant le réflexe là où la peur faisait obstacle. Il scruta chaque pixel, le plus rapidement et attentivement qu'il pouvait, sentant chaque seconde défiler en amplifier sa crainte. Mais elle se confirmait…

Toujours personne.

Où étaient-ils tous ? Le bug était plus grave que prévu, alors ? Et s'il avait atteint Lyoko ? Le sourire d'Aelita lui vint à l'esprit. Puis le port fier de Yumi. Puis le sourire espiègle d'Odd. Aucun n'était devant lui. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu comme ça ! Les choses ne pouvaient pas s'évaporer aussi facilement ! Ils n'étaient pourtant pas très proches de la Mer Numérique, ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne devaient pas être tombés dedans ! Ils n'étaient pas non plus revenus sur Terre, les donnés des scanners n'affichaient aucun retour, et quand bien même, ils seraient déjà là...

Le génie se sentit proprement paniquer. Où étaient-ils, où étaient-ils? Il était leur chef, il n'avait pas pu les perdre de vue comme ça. Il se devait de savoir où ils étaient ! Il voulut parcourir le plan du Territoire, mais ça ne donnait rien, peu importe combien de fois il se repassait les infos sous les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment les retrouver, bon sang ! Bon sang !

Mais par contre, il savait où était Ulrich. Il était en bas, il n'avait pas rejoint Lyoko. Il pouvait encore...

— Non, tu ne sais pas Jérémie. Tu l'as vu partir vers le Supercalculateur, mais as-tu la preuve qu'il y est actuellement ?

— Comment… Balbutia le génie, pris de court.

La voix pouvait lire dans ses pensées?

— Tu cherches à avoir le dessus sur moi, tu vas donc te raccrocher à tes certitudes. Tu ne pouvais qu'essayer de m'atteindre sur Ulrich. Mais je vais t'épargner l'humiliation du tort. Tu n'as aucune certitude quant à sa localisation.

Et c'était vrai. Jérémie se saisit aussitôt de son cellulaire et chercha d'une main fébrile le numéro de son ami. Il avait des doutes quant à la puissance du réseau en souterrain, mais il devait essayer.

— Je te préviens Jérémie, un mot sur moi et je coupe tes ordinateurs. Je ne peux empêcher les évènements, mais je peux agir tout de même.

— Les messages, c'était toi ?

— Oui. J'espérais que tu m'écouterais.

Si la voix n'était pas aussi mécanique, Jérémie aurait juré percevoir une pointe de reproche attristé dans les paroles de la voix.

— Allô, Jérémie ?

La voix d'Ulrich le fit sursauter, tout concentré qu'il était sur son interlocuteur mystérieux. Il respira calmement et tenta de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible.

— Oui Ulrich, je voulais savoir... Où es-tu?

— Près du Supercalculateur. Désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je t'attendais, en fait.

— Pas grave. Les choses se sont calmées ici. Plus de bruit, plus d'écran qui panique.

— Ah. Je vais remonter, alors. A tout de...

— Attend ! S'exclama la voix si brutalement que Jérémie répéta l'injonction sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Hé, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit alors Ulrich.

— Heu... Attend une minute, je vois quelque chose à l'écran, ne bouge pas ! Se rattrapa le génie dans l'espoir de ne pas paraître trop suspect.

— N'oublie pas, pas un mot sur moi, rappela la voix. Dis à ton soldat de partir pour Lyoko. Tout de suite.

— Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Mes autres guerriers ont disparu et je devrais y envoyer le dernier que j'ai ? Vous croyez que je ne sens pas le coup fourré ? S'énerva le chef à voix basse, afin qu'Ulrich n'entende rien.

— Je t'ai dit que je sais ce qui se passe, ça ne te parait pas logique que je sais aussi comment arrêter tout ça, à défaut de pouvoir le faire-moi-même ?

— Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, quel rôle vous jouez !

— Ce qui se passe ne me va pas du tout.

— Qui êtes vous ?

— Une conséquence des dégâts que vous avez occasionnés. Vous pensiez vraiment que jouer avec l'informatique pour vous virtualiser ou recréer quelqu'un, puis tout effacer en manipulant le Système Espace-Temps n'aurait jamais aucune incidence ?

— Ça n'en a jamais eu...

— Parce qu'il faut toujours un temps pour tout. Et celui du retour de flammes est arrivé. Je ne suis pas de votre côté, mais nous avons la même préoccupation. C'est Lyoko qui s'effondre actuellement. Et bientôt, ce sera ton monde, si vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous faites.

— Comment ça ?

— Je n'ai pas à répondre à tout. Dis à ton ami d'aller se faire virtualiser. Tu crois qu'on a toute la vie devant nous ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Essaie donc de triturer tes programmes, si tu crois avoir un quelconque pouvoir. Je te fais gagner du temps et te dis que tu n'en a pas en ce moment.

— De plus, comme le bug a atteint mon ordinateur, il faudrait que je le neutralise avant d'agir...

— Voila. Ici, tu ne peux rien faire. Moi, je peux encore agir sur ton ordinateur. Je le virtualiserai. Je te promets de ne rien faire de plus.

— Comment peux-tu agir sur mon ordinateur ?

— A vrai dire, moi-même je l'ignore... Je comptais sur toi pour le découvrir.

— Tu m'as demandé si j'étais toujours aussi confiant, tout à l'heure…

— Je vous observe depuis le début de votre mission. J'ai remarqué que tu hésitais. J'ai juste voulu capter ton attention.

Il n'avait pas confiance en cette voix. Du tout. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait, ni quelles étaient ses intentions. Mais plus la conversation avançait, moins elle lui semblait menaçante. Et elle avait vraiment l'air d'en savoir plus que lui... Une part de lui ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre à part l'écouter… Au moins temporairement. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que X.A.N.A pouvait revêtir bien des habits, même celui aussi improbable qu'une peluche géante. Qu'il l'atteigne par le biais d'une voix synthétisée n'était pas si inimaginable en comparaison.

Mais avait-il seulement le choix? De là où il était, il devait le reconnaître, il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette voix par contre avait un peu de pouvoir sur les choses.

— Jérémie? Jérémie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es encore là ? S'impatienta Ulrich sur l'autre ligne.

— Ulrich... Commença le génie, s'admonestant de rester un chef pour Ulrich. Les autres sont en mauvaise posture. Va les rejoindre sur Lyoko maintenant.

— ... Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Insista le jeune homme, suspicieux.

— Non, mais ça pourrait le devenir, mentit Jérémie. Vas-y vite.

Il attendit que son ami raccroche pour se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Remettre la vie d'un ami entre les mains d'une puissance dont il ignorait quasiment tout…

Mais avait-il seulement le choix? Il préféra se convaincre que non. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. En tant que chef dans une situation périlleuse, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ses résolutions de la journée lui revinrent aussitôt, lui réchauffant un peu le cœur. S'il avait préféré ignorer la voix, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Et de toute façon, s'il avait eu connaissance de la situation, Ulrich le courageux aurait foncé tête baissée. Il ne voyait pas son ami prendre une autre décision. Quoi qu'il aurait pu arriver, refuser cette proposition n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps. Ils auraient fini par l'accepter.

Son téléphone vibra, lui signalant le message habituel qu'Ulrich envoyait quand il était prêt. Jérémie prit deux grandes inspirations et interpela la voix.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège...

— Quoi que ça vaille pour toi, je peux t'assurer que non. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi t'aurais-je prévenu ? Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir déjà anéantis ? Si j'avais un réel contrôle sur la situation, j'aurais pu faire prolonger l'attaque de tout à l'heure jusqu'à ce que le son vous explose la tête.

Jérémie s'interdit farouchement d'imaginer une telle fin.

— Énonce les étapes, Jérémie. Je me charge du reste.

— Scanner Ulrich...

Jérémie eut soudain l'impression de trahir son soldat. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait réellement… Et s'il l'envoyait à la mort… S'il était en train de le...

— Transfert Ulrich...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à prononcer ces paroles...

— Virtualisation.

Il se crispa sur son siège, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Il resta ainsi, incapable de se redresser, même pour voir si la virtualisation avait eu une incidence sur les données à l'écran. Seules les pires options lui traversèrent l'esprit, et il ne put se résoudre à voir l'une d'elles vérifiées.

— Jérémie, tout va bien, conclut finalement la voix.

— Où est-il ? Sur Lyoko ?

— Non, mais il a rejoint les autres guerriers.

— Où ? Demanda Jérémie, une grande fatigue s'abattant aussitôt sur lui.

Il voyait de moins en moins clair entre sa raison et ses émotions. Au point où il en était, il prendrait tout ce qui ressemblait à une bonne nouvelle. La voix marqua un temps de pause, puis reprit, d'un ton étrangement prudent :

— Écoute moi Jérémie, c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai avant que votre vraie mission ne commence. Va à la salle des scanners, et virtualise-toi à ton tour.


	3. Monde 0, Terre. Entrée 3 : Behind the door.

**MONDE 0**

**TERRE, France, Région Parisienne.**

Jérémie resta coi, tentant de réaliser ce que son interlocuteur demandait. Lui, virtualisé ? Jamais l'idée ne lui avait semblé bonne. Il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur les ordinateurs, au cas où la situation dégénère et exige une réorganisation de la contre-attaque, ou pour guider les guerriers dans leur mission, leur apporter un recul de tacticien… Plonger tous ensemble dans une mission, c'était accepter de risquer leur couverture, et perdre prise sur une partie de leur plan. Ils ne l'avaient jamais clairement établi, mais ses talents voulaient que ce soit lui, Jérémie Belpois, qui endosse cette responsabilité. Ça n'avait jamais été contredit, et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune raison de le faire. Là... Accepter d'abandonner son poste, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait ? D'autant que cela équivaudrait à laisser à cette voix le champ libre pour prendre le contrôle des machines. Qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un piège? Bien que toutes les fibres de son corps lui murmuraient qu'il n'était plus temps de se poser cette question, surtout pas après avoir confié à cet étranger la vie d'Ulrich, sa logique se montrait moins certaine. Il était le chef des Lyoko-Guerriers, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller au casse-pipe sur une simple impression ! D'accord, il l'avait déjà fait, de temps en temps, mais au moins avait-il alors encore une idée de ce qu'il faisait. Là... La situation lui échappait complètement. Le seul contrôle qu'il avait conservé, c'était sur sa propre personne et ses ordinateurs.

Mais justement... Il lui fallait admettre qu'il ne suivait plus rien. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses amis, n'avait aucune preuve de leur mort ou de leur survie. Il ne savait même pas si cela avait un rapport avec X.A.N.A, finalement. L'ampleur de l'attaque qu'ils devaient initialement contrecarrer n'était pas comparable avec cette... Catastrophe. Il n'y avait que cette voix qui semblait en savoir quelque chose. Et pour Ulrich, encore une fois, il lui avait fait confiance. Était-ce parce qu'il allait se mettre lui-même en danger qu'il doutait ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas anticiper ce qui l'attendait ? Ou qu'il ne pouvait être certain qu'il garderait les rennes, qu'il pourrait toujours guider ses amis ? Tout devenait confus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour ça, et comme son instinct n'était pas raccord avec sa tête, comment être capable de prendre la bonne décision ?

— Hé bien Jérémie, crois-tu que nous ayons l'éternité à t'attendre ?

La voix sonnait étrangement. Pas en colère, pas impatiente... Mais inquiète. Inquiète. Que redoutait-elle, qu'en réfléchissant trop, Jérémie ne se retourne contre elle ? Que son plan, quel qu'il soit, ne marche pas totalement ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore, je ne peux pas me lancer dans le vide comme ça !

— Pourtant, en ce qui concerne ton ami, tu n'as pas hésité aussi férocement.

Oui, merci de le rappeler. Il n'était pas aussi soucieux quelques instants auparavant. _C'est parce qu'Ulrich y serait allé sans trembler, c'est parce que je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il aurait accepté de plonger..._

— Et puis, explique moi ce que tu comptes faire, seul, sans Lyoko-Guerrier ni idée de ce qui se passe.

— Je...

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Oui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Prévenir quelqu'un ? Non... Ce serait condamner Aelita. Ils avaient toujours été d'accord là-dessus : aucune autorité ne laisserait Aelita tranquille en apprenant ses origines et les mystères l'entourant. Sans parler de l'Usine. Et quand ses amis seraient retrouvés, s'ils l'étaient… Leurs vies seraient foutues. Ils deviendraient des sujets d'expérience, on les analyserait pour voir les effets de leurs nombreuses virtualisations… Non, pas question de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Et de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas annoncer aux parents de ses camarades qu'ils étaient peut-être perdus. Mais plonger pour cet argument, ce serait comme fuir la confrontation, et en tant que chef ce n'était pas ça qui devait l'effrayer. C'était la possibilité que, par une erreur de jugement de sa part, la survie de ses amis soit compromise.

— Je les retrouveraient ?

— Oui, comme Ulrich a retrouvé les autres.

— Qu'est ce qui m'attend après ?

— Dois-je en conclure que tu me crois, et que tu acceptes ?

Jérémie n'était pas sûr. Il aurait voulu d'autres informations avant de faire le grand saut. Peut-être la voix voulait-elle être sûre que Jérémie allait marcher pour lui en dire plus ? De toute façon, tâcha-t-il de se convaincre, il avait mené ses amis trop loin pour qu'il puisse rester là sans rien faire. Les choses n'allaient pas se résoudre d'elle même, ce serait trop beau. Accepter était la dernière manœuvre qui lui semblait raisonnable.

— Très bien. Mais si c'est un piège…

— Tu n'y pourrais plus grand chose, inutile de me menacer.

— Hum. Donc, qu'est ce que je… Qu'est-ce que nous verrons là bas?

— Es-tu familier avec l'idée de mondes alternés, ou multivers ?

Jérémie fouilla dans ses connaissances. Il en avait déjà entendu parler : il était question de sortes de versions différentes du monde, comme si tout ce qui n'était pas arrivé dans se vie arrivait à un autre Jérémie ailleurs. De fait, il devait y en avoir des millions et des millions... Mais cela n'était qu'au stade de théorie. Un bon départ pour un roman de science-fiction, mais rien de plus...

— Je crois, oui. Quel rapport avec tout ça ?

— X.A.N.A sait aussi ce que c'est. Il était à prévoir qu'à défaut de pouvoir vous atteindre dans votre monde, il essaierait de vous attaquer dans d'autres, reliés à vous.

— Et donc, il veut nous avoir en détruisant ces autres mondes... Mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça nous concerne, ce n'est pas plutôt aux autres "nous" de se charger de lui ?

— Non. Justement, ils ne sont pas vraiment "vous", mais plutôt ce qui aurait pu vous arriver. De fait, vos équivalents ne sont pas forcément Lyoko-Guerriers. Il a pu faire partie de leur réalité sans les craindre, et s'y donner naissance. Après tout, même s'il meurt ici, il serait toujours vivant ailleurs et capable d'agir. Imagine qu'il déséquilibre totalement l'ordre des choses en détruisant un "possible" ?"

Cela allait un peu trop vite pour Jérémie qui, pour une fois, n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Les détruire à partir d'autres mondes ? Il ne voyait trop comment cela pouvait être envisageable... Et comment X.A.N.A avait-il eu accès à ces autres "possibles" ? Au final, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus perdu qu'avant les explications de la voix. Et en plus, il devenait migraineux.

— Je n'ai pas tout suivi...

— Je sais. Tout deviendra plus clair une fois que vous y serez.

— Attendez, c'est dans les autres "possibles" que nous allons? Mais ça ne risque pas de tout chambouler qu'on y atterrisse comme ça ?

— Tout est déjà chamboulé, Jérémie. L'urgence n'est pas là. Il faudra que vous y détruisiez X.A.N.A. Mais pas de la manière habituelle, car X.A.N.A ne sera, lui non plus, pas sous sa forme classique. Vous devrez vous considérer davantage comme sur Lyoko, et trouver un moyen de l'affronter directement. Mais ça aussi, vous le comprendrez une fois sur place.

Ah non, cette voix n'allait pas se comporter comme les mentors des jeux vidéos d'Odd, les lâcher sans explications précises alors qu'il était évident qu'elle en savait plus que ça ! Et qui était-elle, à la fin, pour être au courant d'autant de choses ? Pourquoi ne réglait-elle pas le problème d'elle même ?

— Je devine ce que tu penses, mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir autre que celui de vous mettre sur la voie. Vous avez besoin de comprendre les choses par vos propres moyens. Pas seulement pour la mission, mais aussi pour vous même. Vos liens sont plus impliqués dans cette histoire que tu ne crois. Ils seront mis à l'épreuve. Échouer aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur le long terme. Vous devrez provoquer votre propre changement pour gagner.

— Mais quel changement, vous n'allez pas dire que tout ceci est de notre faute ! Se révolta Jérémie.

— Quelque part, si, répondit tristement la voix. Tu en sais assez, pour ton bien et celui de tes amis. Il faut que vous découvriez ce qui vous attend de vous-même. Vous l'avez déjà beaucoup fait depuis que vous vous êtes engagés dans cette lutte, mais je te promets qu'après cette mission, tout sera plus facile. Crois-moi, vos efforts ne seront pas vains.

Jérémie en avait assez entendu. Oui, ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup ! Ils étaient tous plus soudés que n'importe quel groupe d'adolescents de leur âge, et il allait devoir parier tout ça ! Toutes ces années sur la corde raide ! Uniquement parce que cette voix ne voulait, pour une raison obscure, être plus coopérative !

Mais il n'en tirerait rien d'autre. Il sentait que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Il ne savait pas tout, mais devrait se contenter de ça... Et qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis ? S'ils l'accusaient de les avoir condamnés ?

Mais... C'était comme une mission, non ? Plus importante que les autres, plus dangereuse, mais... Une mission tout de même. Oui... Il allait leur présenter les choses ainsi. Une mission, juste différente. Oui, ça devrait passer... Il espérait...

— Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. J'imagine que je dois aller dans la salle des scans...

— Oui. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour lancer la virtualisation.

— Vous nous guiderez une fois ensemble ?

— Non. Je ne pourrais pas vous suivre. Et je ne toucherai pas aux machines non plus, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour en tirer quoi que ce soit de bon ou de mauvais.

— Je l'espère. A tout de suite.

Jérémie lança un dernier regard sur ses écrans. Il allait, pour la première fois, les laisser en arrière pour entrer dans les scanners. Son doigt trembla en appuyant sur la touche de l'ascenseur, qui l'entraîna vers son destin. Son cœur se serra. Dans son ventre s'entremêlaient plusieurs sentiments. Appréhension. Excitation. Rejet. Attirance. Angoisse. Adrénaline. Etait-ce ainsi que les Lyoko-Guerriers vivaient leur avant-départ en mission… ? Il était bien content de n'avoir jamais eu à le faire avant. Ses nerfs n'auraient jamais tenu le coup... Il se sentit tout à coup fier de ses amis. A peine un instant, cependant : la cage de fer ouvrit lourdement sa gueule. Le chemin se déploya devant Jérémie, et au bout un scanner l'attendait.

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. En voyant les immenses sarcophages de métal, il se sentit tout à coup incertain, de plus en plus loin de la réalité. Sa tête tournait, lui donnait l'impression que son corps était lourd et lent tout à coup. Il tremblait, craignait de s'évanouir, fut pris d'une envie de vomir, de s'allonger un instant. Mais étrangement, tout idée de fuite était loin. Il avançait sans s'arrêter vers un scanner, y monta, attendit.

— Scanner Jérémie.

La voix était vague, voilée, trop éloignée pour sonner clair à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les deux portes se refermer et l'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Pour ne pas voir qu'il était trop tard, pour de bon. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais il avait la sensation nouvelle et désagréable d'être à l'étroit, comme enterré vivant. Il avait de la place dans ce sarcophage, pourtant il aurait juré sentir les parois lui serrer les bras et les jambes.

— Transfert Jérémie.

La lumière devint intense, insoutenable, même au travers de ses pupilles closes. De l'air s'engouffrait depuis ses pieds jusque sous son pull. Ses cheveux volaient contre ses tempes, lui fouettait le front. Un son de vibration pénétrait ses oreilles, agressaient ses tympans. Il voulut lever les mains pour chercher un support où s'appuyer, mais ses membres étaient collés à son corps par une force invisible. Il avait l'impression de paniquer. Sa tête suppliait que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Pourtant, ses muscles s'éteignaient progressivement, comme pour glisser vers un sommeil non-désiré. Petit à petit, il sentait ses os et ses veines fondre à leur tour. Sa peau se liquéfiait. Son cerveau répondait de moins en moins. Il plongea dans l'inconscience, percevant à peine la voix annonçant d'un ton de fatalité :

— Virtualisation.

* * *

— Tu crois qu'il a été attaqué ?

— Ah oui, et par quoi ? Tu vois une trace de coup sur lui ?

— Je me demandais juste, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça !

— Oh mais calmez-vous, si vous imaginez que ça va nous servir de nous...

— Eh ! Il émerge enfin ! Bon retour chez les vivants Einstein !

L'ouïe fut le premier sens qui revint à Jérémie, pour son plus grand malheur. Des voix le surplombaient, beaucoup trop fortes pour lui permettre un réveil agréable. Est-ce que ses camarades s'étaient donnés le mot pour aller le déranger dans sa chambre d'internat ? Quelle que soit l'heure, c'était en tout cas trop tôt. Le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de tâtonner autour de lui à la recherche d'un oreiller sous lequel s'enterrer. Mais tout ce que sa main rencontra fut une surface dure et glacée. Rien à voir avec son lit ! Où était-il ?

La mémoire refit surface subitement. La mission, les Lyoko-Guerriers disparus, la voix, le scanner ! Il fallut un temps à Jérémie pour assimiler les souvenirs l'assaillant sans la moindre pitié pour son cerveau débordé. Il fronça les sourcils dans un effort de remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre, et y parvint presque alors qu'une main douce et inquiète lui secoua l'épaule.

— Hé, Jérémie, comment tu te sens ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver. Tout d'abord, il ne perçut qu'une masse rose, puis parvint à mettre un visage au milieu. Les pupilles anxieuses d'Aelita le scrutait, en attente d'une réponse. Il s'y fixa un instant, un peu hébété. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans ses rêves... Aelita eut une expression surprise, réfrénant la plénitude du génie. Ce n'était absolument pas bon. Elle était là depuis plus longtemps… Et si elle avait vu quelque chose de plus inquiétant que ce que le génie avait imaginé ? Et s'il avait réellement fait une erreur…

— Ben, il est tout cassé ou quoi ? intervint une voix aiguë sur un ton de plaisanterie presque réussi.

Jérémie effaça immédiatement son air ahuri en rencontrant le sourire espiègle d'Odd, à droite d'Aelita. Cependant, fait rare, son ami avait du mal à cacher les rides anxieuses qui se dessinaient entre ses sourcils. Il jetait de vifs regards autour de lui, tel un chat à l'affût du danger. Ses muscles notablement tendus semblaient prêts à bondir à tout instant. Jérémie se demanda brièvement si les caractéristiques d'Odd virtualisé ne s'étaient pas confondues avec son état normal…

— Arrête un peu, laisse-le souffler, répliqua une voix féminine d'un ton faussement calme.

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa droite. Il aperçut les yeux noirs de Yumi, accroupie à côté de lui, le dardant de regards inquisiteurs. Bien que d'apparence moins méfiante qu'Odd, elle respirait l'hostilité, comme lorsqu'elle ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir dans une situation inédite. Visiblement, elle attendait du génie qu'il lui fournisse une explication. Cependant, il ne sentait pas de le faire tout de suite : en règle générale, devoir annoncer que la situation est mauvaise était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire quand Yumi était en face de lui. Elle devenait toujours très impulsive et s'emportait. Les effets de la peur, sûrement. C'était compréhensible. N'empêche que, quand il pouvait l'éviter, il s'en portait mieux...

— Eh bien Jérémie, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix masculine venait de derrière lui. Il étira légèrement son cou pour constater avec soulagement qu'Ulrich était bien là, debout et les bras croisés. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le chef accueillit avec gratitude. Son dos s'allongea douloureusement alors qu'il s'installa en tailleur. Il lança un regard d'ensemble sur ce qui l'entourait. Les murs étaient en ferraille blanc, attaqués ici et là par la rouille. La salle n'avait pas l'air très grande et ressemblait d'ailleurs à un scanner géant. Il y avait même de lourdes portes à sa gauche, et le plafond était trop haut pour être visible. A la place, une légère lumière blanche, pas aveuglante mais étrange, telle l'aura entourant les fantômes dans les films.

— C'est quoi cet endroit ? Questionna Jérémie avant de se rappeler qu'il était sensé au courant.

Ulrich haussa les sourcils. Mince. Lui aussi avait dû penser à ça. Le chef allait devoir être prudent : il était certes dans le même bateau que ses amis, mais dans la mesure où il y avait envoyé Ulrich avant de les rejoindre, l'ignorance était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Du moins, pas à leurs yeux.

— On pensait que tu le savais, répondit Ulrich. Comme tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je plonge, je m'étais imaginé que c'était un coin inexploré de Lyoko, mais apparemment tu ne savais rien du tout...

Le génie soupira en enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder la chose par cet aspect. Lui qui s'était juré d'être un meilleur chef... Il avait plutôt la sensation de s'être planté en beauté ! Mais il n'était pas temps de se lamenter. Il fallait qu'il explique à ses amis. Et, surtout, qu'il ne se montre pas aussi désemparé qu'il l'était. Il releva la tête et respira un coup avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Les Lyoko-Guerriers écoutèrent attentivement, sans l'interrompre pour une fois, pas même Odd. A mesure que le récit avançait, ils se montrèrent de plus en plus perplexes et inquiets. Quand Jérémie eut fini, il les observa avec appréhension, attendant une réaction. Mais tous demeurèrent silencieux, comme s'ils espéraient que d'autres explications, plus claires, allaient venir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un instant qu'ils comprirent.

— Eh bah mon vieux, c'est pas simple... Soupira Odd, tentant vainement de masquer la fébrilité de sa voix.

— Attend, tu veux dire que tu m'as envoyé ici sans savoir si j'allais y survivre ?! Explosa Ulrich.

— Ne t'énerve pas, je suis sûre que Jérémie avait une idée derrière la tête… Tenta de tempérer Aelita en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait l'air de dire...

— Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais fait quoi, toi, à sa place ? Répliqua Odd, entêté.

— Il aurait pu au moins m'en parler avant !

— Ça suffit ! S'écria soudain Yumi en se redressant. Ulrich, c'est inutile de pleurer maintenant, on y est, point barre ! Jérémie, j'aimerais comprendre... On est toujours en mission ? Mais où, pas sur Lyoko ?

— Huh... Non, je ne pense pas. On doit être dans une sorte de pont... Entre mondes... Supposa-t-il en observant la lourde porte.

— Mais... Mais comment on a fait pour passer ?

— Peut être par les scanners habituels, mais reprogrammés... Un peu comme lorsque vous passez d'un territoire à l'autre par le biais des tours.

— Il est possible que, pendant qu'on était en mission Odd, Yumi et moi, le bug dont vous avez été témoins nous ait tués, et donc renvoyés dans les scanners. Le même bug les a modifiés et donc, au lieu de nous ramener sur Terre, on a atterri ici. Même chose pour toi et Ulrich, n'est ce pas Jérémie ? Conclut Aelita en se laissant tomber au sol.

— Oui, je ne vois que ça...

— Mais... C'est possible, ça ? Interrogea Odd dans un effort manifeste de compréhension.

— Il faut croire que oui, mais dans ce cas, tout porte à croire que c'est la voix qui a tout organisé, puisque c'est elle qui nous a scanné, Ulrich et moi.

— Donc on est potentiellement tombés dans un piège ! Conclut le deuxième jeune homme sans détours.

— La voix ne m'avait pas l'air hostile ! Se défendit Jérémie en se retournant violemment vers son accusateur. Elle m'a même dit qu'on devrait battre X.A.N.A, c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas de son côté, non ?

Ulrich voulut répliquer, mais Yumi leva la main.

— Non, tu ne recommences pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment, la priorité est de savoir comment sortir de cette pièce. Logiquement un autre monde nous attend derrière, et il va falloir qu'on reste soudés si on veut l'affronter !

— Yumi a raison, approuva Aelita. Pour les responsabilités, on verra après. Même si je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver...

Ulrich laissa échapper un soupir de frustration avant d'aller vers la porte. Yumi et Odd se joignirent aussitôt à lui et la tâtonnèrent au hasard. Aelita planta son regard dans celui de Jérémie et murmura:

— Dis-moi au moins que tu ne nous lâchera pas.

— Heu... Bien sûr, évidemment… Répondit faiblement Jérémie, pris de court par la question.

Il était le chef, cela semblait clair qu'il allait rester ! Et puis, jamais il n'abandonnerait Aelita ! Il s'acquiesça lui-même vigoureusement sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle préféra ne pas trop chercher à comprendre et se leva. Elle tendit sa main à Jérémie avant de réaliser qu'elle rougissait en le sentant la toucher. Ils s'empressèrent de se séparer en toussotant de gêne. Ils en oublièrent un instant leur situation, jusqu'à ce qu'Odd les interrompe bruyamment.

— Hé, venez voir, on a trouvé comment sortir !

Les deux amis sautèrent sur la diversion et rejoignirent leurs camarades qui essayaient de coincer leurs doigts dans la légère fente de la porte tout en tirant. Elle n'opposa pas une grande résistance et, rapidement, son ouverture se déclencha dans un râle mécanique. Les cinq amis retinrent leur souffle, se préparant à leur plongée vers l'inconnu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! C'était la troisième et dernière partie de l'intro, la prochaine fois on entre dans le vif du sujet avec le premier monde de cette mission spéciale pour les Lyoko-Guerriers. J'espère que ça vous a plu jusque là, et surtout prenez soin de vous ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici, et quand je reviens c'est avec un vieux texte, haha. Mais c'est surtout ma première fanfiction construite de bout en bout, aujourd'hui réactualisée. C'est qu'elle a sept ans, et entre temps j'ai beaucoup appris. Hors de question de laisser cette fanfiction à l'abandon, je l'ai retapée, et reprend son écriture ! 
> 
> Bienvenue à vous, et bonne lecture !


End file.
